wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Molten Core
Ildelementer |boss=Ragnaros |type=Raid |level=60 |players=40 |key= |bosses= }} Den Flytende Kjernen (Molten Core) finnes under Svartbergdjupet (Blackrock Depths), i de dypeste avgrunnene i Svartberget (Blackrock Mountain). Dette er hjemmet til ildguden Ragnaros - en av de fire elementløytnantene til de Gamle Gudene - og hans undersåtter. Den Flytende Kjernen er et 40-manns raid, og man trenger "harmonisering" (attunement) for å komme seg inn (se notat for informasjon om hvordan en kan unngå å måtte gjøre ferdig dette oppdraget). Dette ett-stegs attunement questet heter Harmonisering med Kjernen (Attunement to the Core), og en må gjennomføre det meste av Svartbergdjupet (Blackrock Depths) for å fullføre oppgaven. Historie Den Flytende Kjernen ble til under Trehammerskrigen ("War of the Three Hammers") for mer enn 300 år siden. Mot slutten av krigen prøvde Thaurissan, lederen for Svartjerndvergene (Dark Iron Dwarves), å påkalle et sterkt ildelement for å overvinne styrkene til både Brunskjegg- (Bronzebeard) og Villhammerklanene (Wildhammer). Forsøket var mer vellykket enn han hadde sett for seg, og han satte fri Ragnaros, Ildmesteren , fra årtusener i fangenskap under Rødkamfjellene (Redridge Mountains). Ragnaros ødela byen Thaurissan (som ble oppkalt etter lederen av Svartjerndvergene) og laget vulkanen Svarbergspiret (Blackrock Spire). Han holder til der den dag i dag med sine elementtjenere og restene av Svartjernklanen, som holdes som slaver. :Molten Core ligger nederst i Blackrock Depths. Det er i hjertet av Blackrock Mountain og stedet som Emperor Thaurissan, for lenge siden i et desperat forsøk på å vinne borgerkrigen til dvergene, påkalte elementalen og Mesteren av Ild, Ragnaros. Selv om Mesteren av Ild ikke kan forlate den flammende Kjernen, mener man at hans elementale tjenere kontrollerer Dark Iron dvergene, som for tiden lager hærer av levende stein. Den brennende sjøen der Ragnaros sover, fungerer som en portal til ilddimensjonen og tillater onde elementaler å komme gjennom. Ragnaros sin høyre hånd er Majordomo Executus - for denne slu elementalen er den eneste som er i stand til å vekke Mesteren av Ild fra søvnen. Geografi Under-Regioner Sammendrag Ved utgivelsen var Den Flytende Kjernen det eneste 40-manns raidet i spillet, og Ragnaros var dermed den første "endgame boss". Med tilskuddene Blackwing Lair, Ahn'Qiraj, Naxxramas, og Det Brennende Korstoget (Burning Crusade), er det lenge siden Ragnaros var toppen av det man kunne oppnå i et raid. Før Det Brennende Korstoget var Ragnaros likevel regnet som et viktig steg på veien til mer utfordrende kamper og innhold. Den Flytende Kjernen er det første level 60 raidet der det er viktig med en spesiell type egenskap (i dette tilfellet, motstandsdyktighet mot ild). Den Flytende Kjernen var også det første raidet som krevde utstrakt bruk av forbruksvarer, iallefall i innlæringsprosessen og frem til en har kontroll på de første kampene. Som sådan var dette en gang et viktig steg i utviklingen til et raidlaug. Den Flytende Kjernen har en interessant problemstilling for raidlaugene. For å slå Ragnaros må en klarere hele Den Flytende Kjernen, det vil si at alle de 9 andre bossene må være slått for å kunne vekke Ragnaros. På den ene siden er dette tidkrevende (ca. 3 timer pre-TBC), og for noen laug bortkasta tid som hindrer annen karakterutvikling. På den andre siden var det et behov for mange laugmedlemmer (spesielt rekrutter) å farme Ragnaros for å få tak i Tier 2-bukser. For mange klasser fantes ikke bedre bukser før langt inne i AQ40 eller Naxxramas. I tillegg gjenoppstår søppelmonstrene i DFK forholdsvis raskt, slik at raidet burde fullføres (mer eller mindre) på en kveld. Derfor ville gjennomføring av Molten Core hjelpe til med utstyrsforbedringen, men tidsbruken kunne ødelegge for generell framgang. Laugene kjempet (pre-TBC) vanligvis med å balansere disse to målene. De fleste guildmedlemmer er fornøyde når de er ferdige med en DNK-runde, spesielt siden flere av kampene kun krevde store mengder DPS. Etter lanseringen av utvidelsen Den Brennende Korstoget (Burning Crusade) er Den Flytende Kjernen stort sett foreldet på grunn av grønt utstyr fra Ytterland (Outland) med bedre egenskaper enn det meste av Tier 1. (I tillegg krever de fleste instansene færre enn 40 personer, noe som gjør dem til et mer praktisk valg.) Med dette friskt i minnet kan man si at framtiden til Den Flytende Kjernen er diskutabel. I den nåværende tilstanden vil det kun legge seg støv i lavaen mens Auksjonshuset utstyrer level 60 spillerne. Likevel er det fortsatt guilds som gjør Den Flytende Kjernen for å få tak i Lavakjerner (Lava Cores), som er materiale for . Forhåndskrav og Oppgaver Mens det teknisk sett ikke er noen forhåndskrav for å komme seg inn i Molten Core gjennom inngangen på bunnen av Blackrock Depths, bør alle kjerneraidere gjøre Attunement to the Core oppgaven for å aktivere snarveien på bunnen av Blackrock Mountain. Denne oppgaven blir gitt på level 55 av Lothos Riftwaker som er rett utenfor The Quarry på veien til Blackrock Depths. Når du har gjort oppgaven kan du komme deg inn i Molten Core ved å snakke med Lothos igjen. Som død (spøkelse) har du også muligheten til å hoppe i lavaen i nærheten av Lothos. Dette kan også bli gjort av levende spillere dersom de har Slow Fall eller lignende, eller ved å hoppe først ned på den vesle kanten i støtta til høyre når du kommer inn i hovedkammerert i Blackrock fjellet, heale/bandasjere, og så hoppe videre ned mot veggen i lavagryta det siste stykket til plattformen under. Der er veldig få oppgaver som involverer Molten Core. Det eneste som er verdt å nevne er oppgaverekka om Hydraxian Waterlords, som begynner med et besøk hos Duke Hydraxis utenfor kysten av Azshara. For å gjøre denne rekka ferdig må en slå en av hver av søppelmobene, og deretter alle fire "naga bossene" i Molten Core (Lucifron, Gehennas, Shazzrah, and Sulfuron Harbinger). I tillegg får en Hydraxian Waterlord reputation for alle søppelmobene og bossene i Molten Core. Belønningen for den siste oppgaven i rekka er eller , der begge er sjeldne ringer med høy motstand mot ild. Før en kan vekke Ragnaros må raidet slå Majordomo Executus. Majordomo Executus viser seg kun etter at raidet har slukket runene som finnes i nærheten av de andre bossene i Molten Core. For å slukke runen trenger man en ampulle av Aqual Quintessence, som kun kan skaffes ved å snakke med Duke Hydraxis. Når en spiller oppnår Revered hos Hydraxian Waterlords, gir Duke Hydraxis denne spilleren en ampulle med Eternal Quintessence, som man kan bruke en gang i timen uten å måtte reise tilbake til Azshara. Raid Mechanics Molten Core er beregna på raidgrupper. Instancet blir nullstilt en gang i uka, og en karakter som har slått en boss blir lagret og kan ikke bli med en annen raidgruppe i en ny runde av Molten Core. Hver av bossene i Molten Core har en spesiell loot table, som inkluderer deler av Tier 1 rustningen, i tillegg til et gitt antall andre epic-kvalitet ting. På toppen av dette gir søppelmobene i Molten Core Fiery Cores, Lava Cores og Core Leather, som blir brukt til å lage epic rustning og våpen fra høylevel oppskrifter som man får kjøpt av Thorium Brotherhood dersom man har godt nok rykte. Normalt blir disse Corene brukt til å lage utstyr som er motstandsdyktig mot ild, noe som igjen gir bedre overlevelsessjans for melee DPS i de siste kampene mot Majordomo Executus og Ragnaros. Ressurser * Core Leather (Skinning Ancient Core Hound, 310 skinning nødvendig - bruk Finkle's Skinner fra The Beast i Blackrock Spire eller Zulian Slicer fra High Priest Thekal i Zul'Gurub, evt. kan du dra til Outland og lære Mester Skinning.) * Dark Iron Deposit * * * Underskurker i Molten Core *Molten Giant *Molten Destroyer *Firelord *Lava Annihilator *Ancient Core Hound *Lava Surger *Flame Imps *Core Hound Pack *Lava Pack **Lava Reaver **Lava Elemental **Flameguard **Firewalker Kamper Bosser *Lucifron *Magmadar *Gehennas *Garr *Baron Geddon *Shazzrah *Sulfuron Harbinger *Golemagg the Incinerator *Majordomo Executus *Ragnaros Guider * Hvordan gjøre Quest:Attunement to the Core alene * Molten Core strategy guide including all bosses * Inner Sanctum's Molten Core Strategy Guide * The Pocket Guide to Molten Core * Conquest guide Loot Alle delene i Tier 1 settene, og mye mer Epic kvalitet utstyr. Spesielle yrkesretta oppskrifter og spesielle håndarbeidsutstyr, f.eks. . Flere detaljer: Molten Core Loot Notat Med warlocken sitt Ritual of Summoning kan hvem som helst hentes til instancet, uansett om han/hun har gjort ferdig "attunement" oppgaven eller ikke. Slik kan en warlock og mist 2 andre, med MC "attunement", samle hele raidgruppen inne i instancet. External links Kategori:Molten Core Kategori:Caves fr:Coeur du Magma